Why would you help her with that!
by Thattimelordwithproblems
Summary: After a long day of the robot showdown, Steven is feeling tired. What better way to beat being tired than to go to sleep? Maybe Peridot will join in in this great pastime!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I, ThatTimelordwithProblems, is back with a different kind of story! I kind of have a writers block on "My Prisoner", so I thought of doing a different story to help myself out a bit. Don't worry, that story will be updated soon, and it will be sort of longer than the other chapters. FYI, this story is a Stevidot fanfic. Now why is it a that ship? Because Peridot being just as big as Steven and them being friendly together is very adorable. So… yeah. Disclaimer, I do not own the characters or the show of "Steven Universe", Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do. Have a fun read peeps!**

Why help her with that?! Chap 1

Steven POV

That robot competition was really the best showdown I have ever seen! Thanks to that, it seems like Pearl and Peridot are getting along a bit better now. With them working together, we should be able to get to "the cluster" with the drill in no time!

"Whew! We had a tough day, huh Steve-man?" someone asked me.

I look to my right and see Amethyst with a big smile on her face. She must have been really happy to have seen the competition and getting part of the drill done.

"Yeah, it was a hard day. Carrying around those heavy parts and being ordered around by Peri and Pearl kind of took it out of me." I say.

"Haha, those things are light weight to" she says before she stops. She stopped in her tracks and changed into her other self "THE PURPLE PUMA!"

She flexes her muscles and gave really funny looks that made me laugh. After a minute or two, she turned back into herself and we walk back to the house, chatting away about random stuff. When we got home, I saw that it was getting dark and knew that it was close for me to be in bed.

"I'm going to get changed into my jammies now" I said.

"Ok Steven, don't take to long! Peridot will be here soon to take it back" Amethyst replied.

I go and grab my pajamas and head to the bathroom. After getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I get out of the bathroom and bump into a certain green gem, literally.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

I take a couple steps back and see that Peridot is in front of me.

"Oh no, sorry Peri!" I apologize.

"Watch what yo-" She yelled before stopping.

Peridot POV

I stumbled back as I hit something in front of me. I thought it was one of the clods, but it only turned out to be Steven. Though he maybe a crystal gem, he is the only one who actually listened to me and freed me from the bubble, so I show him some respect.

"Oh, it's only you, Steven" I said "I thought you were one of the other gems."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't watching were I was going" he said.

"It's fine, just do what you said next time" I replied.

"So are you going to sleep soon?" He asked me.

"What do you mean, sleep? Is that some sort of weapon?" I asked.

"No, it's what you do when you are really tired, or if you feel like you don't have the energy to do anything" Steven explained.

I didn't know what he meant by this. if I only had my suit with my logs, I would know what he was talking about.

Apparently, he saw that I was confused on what he was saying, and his face lit up and yelled "SLEEPOVER TIME!"

"Whaa..." I asked peculiarly.

Before I could ask, he took my hand and brought me to the place where he laid down at night. I could feel something was up, and I wasn't sure if it would be good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, ThatTimelordwithprobelms is back with a new chapter! Sorry this one took such a long time, school gets in the way, and family stuff happened. But now I will be focusing on this story for a while since I'll be having the time to do so in a few days. So... Yeah. I do not own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do. Have a great read everyone!**

Pearl POV

"SLEEPOVER TIME!" I heard Steven scream.

I saw him with his hand on Peridot's arm and pull her up to the bed on top of the stairs. A small smile grew on my face. The last time something like this happened, me and Amethyst had to go through one of Steven's sleepover parties.

"Oh Peridot, seems like you are in for a real treat tonight." I said in a sarcastic voice.

She looked at me with a puzzled face. I gave a small smile and left the two of them alone, thinking of how Steven will bother her for the whole night.

Steven POV

Tonight was going to be so awesome! Peridot and I were going to stay up until 12, watch tv, and talk about whatever! Maybe I'll get to know more about Homeworld and important info for the gems!

"Steven, what are you trying to make me do?" Peridot asked.

"Well, the main thing is that we are going to stay up late doing whatever we want!" I exclaimed.

"But I already do that Steven" Peridot said "What will be so special about this?"

"Well" I started to explain "You can have me to talk to! And we can play games and watch tv!"

"I still don't understand" Peri said.

I didn't really expect her to since it is her first sleep over, but I have prepared for this since the last time I had the gems do the same thing with me.

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough" I declared, my eyes beaming at her "We are going to have a lot of fun, don't worry!"

"I'd understand better if I had my tech" She told me.

"You talk about your stuff a lot, why is it so important to you?" I questioned.

"My technology has all the info that you saw back at the ship" she claimed "and has all the recordings about all my findings."

"That sounds really important" I said.

Now I felt bad. Peridot had a sad look on her face when I mentioned her suit. The gems and I were the ones that threw Peri's stuff in the water, so I was responsible for her sadness.

"Well, there's no use now, my stuff probably drowned at the bottom of the ocean." She said.

I thought about it for a moment. Her stuff is in water, but that doesn't mean they are gone forever. Maybe...

"Peri, the stuff on your tech is important, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She said with a questioning look.

"I think it is time to pay you back for the information you have to us about the Cluster" I said with a smile.

She had a curious look on her face. Peri didn't totally know what I was up to, but she had an idea of what we were going to do tonight.

"Well, let's have some fun!" I exclaim.


End file.
